Hellfire's Daughter
by IcanhazDEATH
Summary: One shot about a demigod girl killed by the Titans, only to turn around and be their worst nightmare. Written for a prompt. Rated for blood and gore. R&R and Constructive Criticism cyber noms Also cyber noms to the people who find the slightly obvious Supernatural reference.


~First Person POV~

I was running, the earth pounding and scraping against by bare feet; I could sense the Titans closing in on me as their essence got stronger. I sprinted as fast as my sore legs could carry me. I turned a corner and was greeted by the flatness of a wall. I stopped, and whirled around to face my pursuers. They rounded the corner, baying and snarling like rabid dogs. Upon seeing me they formed a semi-circle, trapping me. They sniffed the air, relishing in the fear they smelled. As they took one step closer, I pressed my back against the wall as far as I could. I whimpered, and in response the Titans surged forward like a tidal wave.

They come down on me like bricks, throwing me to the floor and attacking me like zombies. They went for my arms, holding me down while I writhed and screamed. They scratched my skin and ripped it open in seconds, licking up the blood that sprayed from the breached vessels. My screams went up in volume while they ravished the muscle in my arms. They had successfully eaten all the muscle out of my arms, and started gripping the bones. They dislocated my shoulder, resulting in my scream to drop down to a guttural moan of pain. They finally got sick of trying to eat it attached, so they just gripped the shoulder and ripped it off. My blood sprayed everywhere again, this time drenching the Titans in so much blood they screamed in ecstasy. They wanted more, so they went to the other arm and did the same. My screams of pain had once again dropped to moans as they ripped my right arm off. They still wanted more so they dived for my torso, which was easier to devour. They clawed my skin open, and a shrill scream of terror fueled pain escaped my mouth. They ripped at my intestines, tearing them out and eating them like sausage links. My blood was everywhere, staining their mouths, their hands, staining the floor.

They smiled with sadistic glee, and my vision was darkening, but not fast enough. One Titan moved up to my neck, eyeing my jugular. He finally gave in and used his teeth to tear into it, the delicious crimson liquid flowing into his cake hole. He drank greedily; my I welcomed the fast approaching darkness clouding my vision. The last thing I saw was the shadowed roof of the cave.

~Third Person POV~

The Titans quickly finished off their morsel, not leaving a drop of blood left. They were licking the floor, mopping the blood up when they heard the screeching. They lifted their heads and searched the cavern for the source, but they couldn't find it. Just then a swarm of bats flew down from the roof of the cave, swirling around the Titans. They tried swatting at the bats, but when they touched the bats their hands went through them like smoke. As suddenly as they came, the bats were gone. The cave was left in an eerie silence, and the Titans grew slightly uneasy. There was a sudden rumbling, and fissures started forming on the floor. The Titans scrambled away from them, and fire started leaping out of the cracks. The fire swirled and danced in the air, before falling back to the ground and traveling over to the spot where the girl was killed. The fire once again reared up into the air, this time taking shape. An outline of a human could be seen in the fire's center, and as the outline started to take shape, the Titans realized that it was the girl they killed. They also realized that they had made a grave mistake.

When she finally materialized, she had a smile on her face that chilled the Titans to their bones. Her skin was no longer the light color of a human, but now it was blood red with yellow tracks swirling underneath like lava. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her skin. In her left hand she held a scythe, and in her right he held a sledge hammer. The fire swirled around her more a few moments more before being absorbed into her skin.

She stood stock still, just smiling at the nearest Titan. One Titan got the nerve up and had slowly and silently crept behind her, but when it swung its arm down to strike, she whirled around in a blur and cleanly sliced its arm off with her scythe, followed by the hammer to its head. It fell to the ground with a smashed in head, arm still squirting blood. The other Titans held their breath, expecting their fallen comrade to get back up. He didn't.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect him to get back up. This is the Grim Reaper's Scythe," she said, gesturing to the scythe, "anything that gets sliced with this baby doesn't grow back. And this," she gestured to the hammer, "was forged by Hephaestus. It rips the soul out of whatever it kills."

The Titans stood, ready to fight, despite the weapons the girl wielded. They conjured weapons of their own, wickedly sharp axes and blades. They grouped together, and smarmed her all at once.

~First Person POV~

I readied myself as they charged at me; I brought the hammer down on the closest one and sliced the head clean off the next one. They immediately stopped and backed up, realizing I was going to be much harder to kill now. I gripped the hammer and spun around 360 degrees before letting the hammer go and watching it smash into the chest of another Titan. The Titans backed up more, and I went on the offensive, sprinting at the Titans. One tried to slice me in half, but I leapt above the arc of his blade and sliced his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, making me smile. I licked my lips as some blood splattered onto my face. I slammed my foot into his face and jumped up, flipping backwards away from them again. Two charged at me, and one managed to get his blade in my chest. It drove me back, and the other Titans cut my head off with his ax.

My head bounced to the floor and rolled to the side, all the while my face was stuck in the eternal smile of glee I had on my face. My head disappeared in a burst of flame, and rematerialized back on my shoulders. I laughed in the Titan's faces, and reached forward and _ripped _his head off. The other Titans watched as blood squirted out of the severed neck, and I poked it in the chest so it could fall to the floor. I gripped the sword in my chest and pulled it out. I looked at the remaining three. They rushed me all at once, but I only managed to cut down one as the other two tackled me to the ground. One grabbed the sword out of my hand and the other grabbed my scythe, ready to drive them into my heart. I rolled to the side as the weapons clanged were my body just was.

I got to my feet and ran to where my hammer was. I grabbed it and swung it around just as a Titan was about to stab me with the scythe. It connected with a solid crunch and the Titan fell to the ground, its brain matter oozing out of the smashed skull. The last Titan stood defiant, and we rushed each other at the same time. Our weapons collided with a metallic clang, and we met each other blow for blow. I kicked him in the knee, shattering it. It fell to the ground, only to scramble backwards as I approached it. It finally got back on its feet, but I kicked its other knee, breaking that one too. I let the scythe blade rest on his neck, pressing just hard enough to cut skin. He looked up at me and snarled, reaching my leg. I kicked him in the face, knocking him onto his back. He stared at me in terror as I swung the hammer back, and let out a guttural scream of rage as I swung it down.

It smashed into his head, silencing him for eternity.


End file.
